How Can You Still Be There for Me?
by Serpent3
Summary: S/J Jounochi likes Mai but she turns him down. He goes to Seto for help. Note: They're friends


Hey there ppl!! i kno im still working on my LONG story but i keep wanting to do one-shots. i 3 them.   
  
Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How Can You Always be There for Me?  
-Serpent  
  
Jou's POV ~~~~~  
  
Damn, why is it so cold??! AND RAINING?! Here I am, drenched and freezing my ass off and no where to go! How'd I get here you ask? Well, I just went to Mai's house to tell her i REALLY REALLY like her (sorry Mai fans), but, she turned me down. She's always so spunky, pretty and sexy, and an excellent duelist too! But... she doesn't like me. She never has. She thinks I'm some poor punk and can't do anything right... bitch. I'll show her!!  
  
Where can I go now?? I guess you can say I'm desperate. If I go home now, my father will surely abuse me since I will be late to go home and he's simply drunk. How bout Yugi's? Nah... He and his grandpa are outta town for a game convention. Ryou and Bakura are in England. Tristan and Miho are hitting it off... somewhere. Where can I go?!  
  
...Kaiba...  
  
An image of Seto passed through my mind... wait, Seto?! Since when did I start calling him THAT?! Even if I'm his friend, we still don't call him that. Kaiba... Maybe I can go to his house... ::cough MANSION cough:: Hope he's not busy...  
  
I ran as quick as my 'scrawny' legs could carry me. Damn you Mai, I'm not scrawny! My clothes were really starting to stick to me as lightning flashed overhead. If I get struck my lightning today, it is ALL Mai's fault! Before I knew it, I was at Kaiba Mansion's Gate.   
  
Locked. DAMMIT. I went over and pressed the button. A gruff voice which I recognized at Kaiba's irritated voice... wait, since when did I start to notice all these detail of him?!   
  
"Who is it?!"  
  
"Um... It's Jou Katsuya... um, sir." Geez, even if i sounded like Seto it might not be him, you kno?  
  
"...Come in." The gates opened and I ran in as soon as the opening fit my body. I ran all the way to the door. I didn't even have to stop and the door opened for me. I right in, and into a towel. I quickly grabbed it and started drying off. I heard a dull click of the door behind me and I turned around. I was expecting to see a butler or something but instead, a bathrobe-clad Seto Kaiba.   
  
Sexy... I felt heat run up to my frozen cheeks. I swear I'm blushing right now. "Kaiba..." I greet weakly. He nodded at me and smiled slightly.  
  
"Hello, Jounochi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was out in the rain... and ..." Fine, I lied... are you gonna sue me?  
  
Kaiba raised the oh-so-elegant brow at me. I found myself incapable of lying anymore. I felt powerless... "Tell me the truth, Jounochi."  
  
He led me to the couch and everything flowed out of me like a flooding Nile. He played me like a fiddle. After telling him everything, I felt vulnerable. But, that didn't last long because he started to tell me things... Telling me that I was loved, by all my friends, I wasn't nothing, and he also told me that it was Mai's own loss to not accept me. That made me feel a lot better.  
  
In the end, Seto held me in him arms as I sobbed quietly. It felt so right... he was so gentle with me too. Was this all a dream? I hope not... I'm really starting to realize that I have loved Kaiba all along. Mai was just a side effect. I just never really thought I could love him because he was my friend... now, I know.   
  
"Thank you for everything Seto..." Shit, why did i let that slip??   
  
"You're welcome, Jou. I'll will always be there for you..." Jou, first time he called me that, even though I've told him millions of times to call me Jou. He voice held sadness though.   
  
I changed my clothes into something he game me. Although it didn't exactly fit, it was comfortable. A pair of shorts and a tshirt. I slept in the guest room for the night.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There might be sequel where they get together... im still thinking. R&R 


End file.
